


Fun in the Sun

by WayLowHalo



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Humor, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Murphy buys a super soaker on a hot day and an unsuspecting Connor gets a little wet... Rated for typical MacManus language.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a light-hearted and hopefully amusing little piece... 
> 
> Disclaimer: Boondock Saints is not now, nor will it ever be, mine...

It was fucking hot out.

Murphy MacManus sighed, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair.

The sigh turned into a grin that could only be described as pure evil when he rounded the corner and spotted his twin brother leaning against their apartment building and smoking a cigarette.

_Perfect._

Quickly Murphy snuck around the side of the building where the hose was. Still grinning, he reached into the bag he carried to pull out his prize. The super soaker glinted in the bright afternoon sun as he filled it with water.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Connor stamped his last cigarette out with toe of his boot.

Where the fuck was Murph?

It shouldn't take this long to buy a pack of fucking cigarettes.

Connor pushed himself off the wall, deciding he may as well walk down to the store and see what was keeping Murph. Not like he had much else better to do today.

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind and Murph was suddenly there, wielding a super soaker and yelling and before Connor really knew what was happening he was drenched.

"What the fuck, Murph?" he yelled once he regained his bearings and Murphy all but cackled with laughter.

"Ya look a little wet, Connor!"

"No shit? Ya don' say?" Connor snapped sarcastically.

Murphy grinned, raising the super soaker and pumping it.

"No, don' you dare, Murph, that's enough," Connor said quickly, raising his hands in defense.

Murphy's grin stretched.

"I'm fucking serious, Murph," Connor warned.

Murphy took aim.

"Murph," Connor said, but Murphy let loose a stream of water. "That's it!" Connor yelled, launching himself through the water and at his brother, tackling him to the ground.

Murphy yelped, struggling as Connor wrapped an arm around his neck. "Settle yerself down," Connor panted.

"It was just a little fucking water!" Murphy hollered, bucking and throwing Connor off balance.

"A little water, eh? I'll show you a little water," Connor snapped, scrambling to his feet and running for the hose.

"Connor!" Murphy yelled, realizing too late what his twin was doing.

"Serves ya right!" Connor shouted, spraying Murphy full blast with the hose. "It's only a little water, Murph!"

"Motherfucker," Murphy growled, spluttering and shielding his eyes as he charged, the super soaker all but forgotten on the ground behind him.

Slamming into Connor, Murphy knocked the hose out of his hands and flipped both of them onto the ground.

"You fucking started it," Connor gripped, cuffing his brother on the head and standing back up.

"It's fucking hot out today," Murphy said with a shrug, grinning up at his brother from his position on the ground. "Thought a little water might cool us off."

"Aye," Connor agreed, extending a hand and pulling Murphy to his feet. "I think we needed that."

"My thoughts exactly," Murphy said agreeably.

"Did ya get another of those things?" Connor asked, nodding at the super soaker on the ground a few feet away.

"In the bag over there," Murphy said, nodding toward where he'd left his shopping bag.

Connor scowled.

"Ya couldn't have fucking given it to me first?"

Murphy grinned, pleased with himself. "Where would the fun be in that, dear brother?"

-  **End.**


End file.
